


our hollywood - seungjin one shot

by leclerek



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leclerek/pseuds/leclerek
Summary: Seungmin i Hyunjin to najlepsi przyjaciele, w których relacji nie brakuje czułości i troski. Jedna noc postanawia przewrócić do góry nogami ich znajomość, odkrywając ukrywane przez nich uczucia.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	our hollywood - seungjin one shot

**Author's Note:**

> hej, kochani!~  
> to moje pierwsze opowiadanie tutaj, które chodziło po mojej głowie już od dłuższego czasu. mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba!
> 
> one shot inspirowany jest piosenką "Hollywood" LA Vision & Gigi D'Agostino

Każdy lunch zdawał się wyglądać tak samo.

Jisung żywo gestykulował rękami, z oburzoną miną odpowiadając na kolejne zaczepki Minho, który uśmiechał się do niego słodko.

Umięśnione ramię Chana ciasno oplatało talię Felixa, który opowiadał fabułę obejrzanego dzień wcześniej anime.

Hyunjin siedział naprzeciw obu par, bardziej zainteresowany swoim posiłkiem niż przyglądaniem się ekspresji życia uczuciowego swoich przyjaciół. Jego ręka spoczęła na ramionach Seungmina, który chyba jako jedyny z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwał się historii Felixa, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem.

Dzień jak co dzień.

\- O, właśnie – odezwał się Chan, kiedy tylko jego chłopak skończył swoją opowieść.

Chan wypowiadający jakiekolwiek inne słowo niż „Felix” od razu zwrócił uwagę pozostałych, którzy z zaciekawieniem odwrócili się w jego stronę.

\- Pamiętacie o imprezie dzisiaj, prawda? – przypomniał szatyn, nie zabierając ręki z talii Felixa.

\- Chwila… to dzisiaj? – zapytał zaskoczony Minho.

\- Minho hyung, ty kretynie! – rzucił Jisung, uderzając w ramię siedzącego obok niego chłopaka.

Lee odruchowo złapał się za rękę, patrząc na Hana z niemałym wyrzutem.

\- Za co to było?! – zapytał oburzony.

\- Jak to za co? Za bycie kretynem. Przypominałem ci o tej imprezie dzisiaj już dobre trzy razy – odpowiedział Jisung, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

Pozostali roześmiali się krótko.

\- Czasami nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że spotykają się dopiero miesiąc. Kłócą się jak stare małżeństwo – zauważył Chana, otrzymując w odpowiedzi podobny chichot.

\- W każdym razie – odezwał się nagle Felix – Wszyscy macie przyjść. I to punktualnie.

\- Tak jest, szefie! – odpowiedział poważnym głosem Hyunjin, salutując.

*

Trójkolorowe liście na drzewach kołysały się pomału na delikatnym wietrze.

Seungmin i Hyunjin szli powolnym krokiem jedną z parkowych alejek.

Uśmiechali się do siebie, trzymając się za ręce.

Każda osoba, która dostrzegłaby ich w tamtym momencie z pewnością od razu założyłaby, że chłopcy są w związku. Prawda była jednak zupełnie inna. Zarówno Seungmin, jak i Hyunjin nigdy nie myśleli o sobie w ten sposób.

Subtelny, ale czuły dotyk. Przypadkowe muśnięcie ust. Ramię Hyunjina spoczywające na barkach Seungmina lub ciasno oplatające jego talię. Tak właśnie wyglądała ich znajomość.

Najlepsi przyjaciele. Właśnie nimi byli.

Tak właściwie, to ta dwójka kiedyś nie siliła się nawet na krótką rozmowę między sobą. Wszystko zmieniło się dopiero na początku roku szkolnego, na lekcji angielskiego. Kto wie, może gdyby wtedy pani Lee nie wpadła na pomysł zrobienia integracyjnego projektu w parach, może gdyby nie zarządziła losowania swojego partnera, może gdyby na karteczce Seungmina widniał inny symbol niż ten na kartce Hyunjina… kto wie, może ich znajomość wcale nie wyglądałaby tak jak teraz? Może nigdy by się nie zaczęła? Może dalej nie rozmawialiby ze sobą trzymając się jedynie grona swoich najbliższych przyjaciół?

Bum, efekt motyla.

\- O czym tak myślisz, Seungmin-ah? – zapytał blondyn, wyrywając ciemnowłosego z rozmyślań.

\- Wierzysz w przeznaczenie? – rzucił nagle Seungmin.

Dłoń Hyunjina mocniej zacisnęła się na dłoni Seungmina.

\- Tak, wierzę. Co to za nagłe pytanie? – dopytywał Hyunjin.

\- Myślisz, że to, że się ze sobą przyjaźnimy…Nie, to, że na początku liceum wylosowaliśmy siebie nawzajem na zajęciach z angielskiego. Myślisz, że to przeznaczenie? – zapytał Kim.

\- Kto wie? Może było nam pisane by nasze losy zostały połączone – odpowiedział Hyunjin uśmiechając się szeroko.

Zawiał wiatr, delikatnie rozwiewając ułożone włosy Seungmina. Chłopak zaczął je poprawiać, nie do końca widząc jednak, co jest nie tak.

Hyunjin zatrzymał się nagle, odwracając się w stronę niższego chłopaka, który spojrzał na niego unosząc brew.

\- Hyunjin-ah…? – zaczął Seungmin.

Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na twarzy Hyunjina, który delikatnymi ruchami dłoni odgarnął z jego czoła kilka zabłąkanych kosmyków, poprawiając jego fryzurę.

Chłopcy uśmiechnęli się do siebie delikatnie i ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Dłoń Hyunjina ponownie zacieśniła się wokół smukłej dłoni Seungmina.

Najlepsi przyjaciele.

*

\- Jak długo masz zamiar udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku? – zapytał Changbin, gdy tylko Seungmin zdążył przekroczyć próg mieszkania i zamknąć za sobą drzwi.

Chłopak o rozjaśnionych włosach stał oparty plecami o futrynę, krzyżując ramiona na piersi i przyglądając się niezwykle uważnie swojemu współlokatorowi.

Seungmin podniósł pytająco brew, ściągając szalik i rozpinając kolejne guziki płaszcza.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

Changbin westchnął przeciągle i przewrócił oczami.

\- Ciebie i Hyunjina. Jak długo masz zamiar udawać, że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi?

Brunet roześmiał się krótko, odwieszając płaszcz na stojący przy ścianie wieszak.

\- Nie mam czego udawać bo właśnie tak jest, dobrze o tym wiesz. Co w ciebie wstąpiło, Bin? – odpowiedział Seungmin, zbywając dziwne pytania Changbina i delikatnie klepiąc go po ramieniu.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak minął swojego przyjaciela i ruszył w kierunku salonu. Changbin odwrócił się w jego stronę, lekko podnosząc głos.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek dlaczego za każdym razem odprowadza cię do domu? – zapytał.

Seungmin przystanął w pół kroku, odwracając głowę.

\- Bo jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że każdy najlepszy przyjaciel odprowadza codziennie swojego przyjaciela pod dom chociaż kosztuje go to dwa razy więcej czasu i przejażdżkę niemal po całym Seulu? – drążył dalej Changbin.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Hyunjin zawsze wsiada do autobusu z przystanku na końcu ulicy, który jedzie prosto po jego dom – zauważył Seungmin, patrząc na niego pytająco.

\- O tym, że z tamtego przystanku odjeżdża tylko jeden autobus. W przeciwną stronę od mieszkania Hyunjina – oznajmił Changbin, po czym zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju.

Seungmin stał oszołomiony słowami swojego współlokatora. Czy to możliwe żeby Hyunjin przez cały ten czas nie mówił mu prawdy? Czy każdego dnia wraca do domu kompletnie okrężną drogą ze względu na niego? To nie miało sensu.

\- Ale…dlaczego miałbyś to robić? – szepnął Seungmin.

Jego pytanie zawisło w powietrzu bez odpowiedzi.

*

Seungmin stał przed lustrem przymierzając kolejne koszule. Czarna zbyt smutna, czerwona zbyt odważna, biała byt formalna… Ostatecznie jego wyborem została koszula w kolorze butelkowej zieleni, którą wybrał dla niego Changbin, nie mogąc już słuchać marudzenia młodszego chłopaka.

Za oknem było już ciemno. Fragment ulicy widoczny przez okno kuchni skąpany był w świetle ulicznych lamp. Po chodnikach leniwie przemieszczały się cienie ludzi wracających z pracy czy wychodzących na spacery z psami.

Nagle w zasięgu wzroku Seungmina pojawił się czarny Hyundai i30, który zwolnił stopniowo, by zaparkować przed blokiem. Brunet oderwał się od okna i ruszył w kierunku korytarza, chcąc przygotować się do wyjścia.

\- Seungmin… - odezwał się Changbin, wychylając zza drzwi swojego pokoju.

\- Tak? – zapytał Kim, ubierając płaszcz.

\- Spraw, by była to najlepsza noc w twoim życiu – powiedział jedynie, po czym ponownie zniknął za drzwiami.

Seungmin zdążył rzucić mu jedynie krótkie spojrzenie, gdy panująca w mieszkaniu cisza została przerwana dźwiękiem dzwoniącego telefonu.

\- Tak, Jisung, widziałem was. Zaraz będę na dole – odpowiedział krótko i rozłączył się.

Niech ta noc będzie wyjątkowa.

*

Kiedy Seungmin otworzył drzwi do domu Chana, przywitał go zapach alkoholu i głośne dudnienie muzyki. Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Tego właśnie potrzebował – muzyki będącej w stanie zagłuszyć jego pełne wątpliwości myśli.

Cały salon w wyjątkowo przestrzennym domu Chana zdawał się zmniejszyć przynajmniej dwukrotnie ze względu na ilość znajdujących się w nim ludzi. Każdy wokół tańczył, podskakiwał, śpiewał, śmiał się. Ludzie stali tak blisko, że wpadali na siebie. Nikt nie zdawał się jednak zwracać na to uwagi. Dla wielu osób taka kolej rzeczy przemieniła się we wspaniałą okazję do flirtu.

Seungmin posłusznie podążał za idącymi przed nim Jisungiem i Minho, którzy zdawali się znacznie lepiej orientować w zatłoczonym salonie niż on sam. Po kilku minutach udało im się odnaleźć gospodarza domówki i jego chłopaka, którzy siedzieli wtuleni do siebie na kanapie z prawie pustymi butelkami soju w ręce.

\- Sungie, Minnie, Min! – przywitał się radośnie Felix – Przyszliście!

\- I to nawet na czas – zauważył Chan.

\- W przypadku twoich imprez chyba mało kto się spóźnia, prawda? – zauważył Minho, rozglądając się po wypełnionym po brzegi pokoju.

\- Co poradzić, mam zbyt dobrą reputację – stwierdził pewnie brunet, przechylając butelkę i wlewając do siebie jej pozostałą zawartość.

Chan odłożył na bok butelkę, nie trudząc się nawet o wyniesienie jej do kosza. Najwyraźniej był świadomy sprzątania jakie czekało go po wyjściu wszystkich gości. Po chwili każdy z nich trzymał w dłoni nową butelkę alkoholu.

\- Świetnie, skoro już się ładnie przywitaliśmy i napiliśmy to my idziemy na parkiet – zakomunikował Minho, odkładając swoją pustą butelkę kulturalnie na stół – Pokaż mi jak kręcisz tym seksownym tyłkiem, Ji – dodał, kładąc swoją dłoń na wspomnianą część ciała swojego chłopaka.

Jisung zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, zdecydowanie przyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania, po czym złączył ich usta. Kiedy zabrakło im tchu, oderwali się od siebie i zniknęli gdzieś w tłumie tańczących osób.

\- No więc chyba zostaliśmy sami… - zaczął Seungmin.

Chłopak odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę kanapy tylko po to, by dostrzec Chana i Felixa, którzy byli właśnie w trakcie badania językami własnych gardeł. Seungmin westchnął krótko i nie chcąc robić za piąte koło u wozu, ruszył w kierunku baru.

\- O proszę, Kim Seungmin! – zawołał go radosny głos, gdy tylko znalazł się obok baru.

Seungmin odwrócił się w stronę głosu dostrzegając uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Jeongina, jednego z uczniów, którym udzielał korepetycji.

\- Innie, miło cię widzieć. Napijemy się razem? – zaproponował, na co młodszy chłopak przytaknął ruchem głowy z nieukrywanym entuzjazmem.

Przez kilkanaście minut siedzieli obok siebie pogrążeni w swobodnej rozmowie, co chwilę wlewając w siebie zawartość kolejnych kieliszków.

\- Swoją drogą to widziałeś może Hyunjina? – zapytał Seungmin między kolejnym kieliszkiem.

\- Wydawało mi się, że rzucił mi się w oczy gdzieś na parkiecie – odpowiedział Jeongin – No wiesz jest dosyć wysoki więc ciężko go przeoczyć. Tym bardziej w tych długich blond włosach.

Brunet obrócił głowę w stronę parkietu od razu dostrzegając fragment blond kitki, kołyszący się w rytm muzyki. Seungmin podniósł się z zajmowanego siedzenia i odłożył na bok kieliszek.

\- Cieszę się, że mogliśmy porozmawiać w innych okolicznościach niż twój test z angielskiego – stwierdził Kim.

Jeongin roześmiał się krótko, po czym uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Oj tak, liczę na więcej takich okazji. Do zobaczenia we wtorek?

\- Zgadza się – odpowiedział Seungmin – Lepiej się nie spóźnij.

Młodszy chłopak zasalutował w odpowiedzi i pogrążył się w rozmowie z kolejną osobą. Seungmin skierował się w stronę Hyunjina, przeciskając się przez tłum i uważając na wszelkie możliwości zostania stratowanym lub oblanym każdego rodzaju alkoholem.

Po chwili zobaczył jego sylwetkę o wiele wyraźniej.

Hyunjin miał na sobie czerwoną satynową koszulę rozpiętą u góry na dwa guziki, odsłaniając fragment swoich obojczyków. Jego koszula była wciągnięta w czarne, skórzane rurki, które opinały szczupłe ale umięśnione łydki. Jego włosy związane w charakterystycznego, niewielkiego kucyka były lekko zwichrzone zapewne ze względu na intensywność jego ruchów w czasie tańca.

Muzyka dudniła w uszach Seungmina, wszyscy wokół podskakiwali, kołysząc się niechlujnie.

Wszyscy poza Hyunjinem.

Blondyn poruszał się bowiem z niezwykłą gracją. Jego ruchy były precyzyjne, wyraźne i płynne. Kołysał biodrami, wyrzucał do góry ramiona, przeczesywał dłonią włosy. Każdemu ruchowi towarzyszyło ostre, uwodzicielskie spojrzenie i zadziorny uśmiech na twarzy.

Brunet nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku. Jego oczy śledziły każdy gest Hyunjina, podziwiając go w taki sposób jak nigdy wcześniej. Spojrzenie Seungmina było pełne pożądania, rozpalone zachowaniem najlepszego przyjaciela.

Kim wiedział, że to uczucie nie jest właściwie. Był świadomy, że to, co poczuł w tamtym momencie będzie w stanie przewrócić ich relacje do góry nogami.  
Wszystko poza Hyunjinem nagle przestało się liczyć.

It's gonna happen tonight  
I'm gonna make you feel right

Seungmin ruszył w stronę tańczącego blondyna, nie zatrzymując się.

Hyunjin uśmiechnął się promiennie dostrzegając jego obecność. Jego długie ramiona od razu oplotły szyję Seungmina, dłonie splecione na karku chłopaka. Blondyn nachylił się nad uchem bruneta, jego ciepły oddech zatańczył na chłodnej skórze Seungmina.

\- A jednak przyszedłeś, Min – powiedział, delikatnie muskając różowymi wargami płatek ucha swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie przyjdę – zauważył Seungmin.

\- Nigdy też do końca się nie zgodziłeś – odparł Hyunjin, po czym delikatnie odsunął się od bruneta by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Hyunjin odgarnął ruchem dłoni kilka kosmyków opadających na twarz Kima i schował je za jego uchem, uśmiechając się flirciarsko.

\- Ale skoro tutaj jesteś to zatańczmy w końcu – nakazał niższym tonem głosu, któremu Seungmin nawet nie próbował się oprzeć.

Wtedy wszystko potoczyło się niezwykle szybko.

Dłonie Hyunjina ciaśniej oplotły kark Seungmina, którego ramiona objęły wąską talię blondyna, przyciągając go do siebie. Ich ciała dzieliły milimetry, gdy zaczęli kołysać się w rytm muzyki. Ich ciepłe oddechy delikatnie muskały skórę ich twarzy, policzki przybrały lekko czerwonawy odcień, spojrzenie stawało się coraz ostrzejsze.

'Cause you're in Hollywood  
Where the feels are good

Biodra poruszały się w ten sam sposób, serca zdawały się bić tym samym rytmem. Ich twarze znajdowały się coraz bliżej siebie.

Najlepsi przyjaciele – Hyunjin nienawidził tych słów.

Nienawidził ich tak bardzo, że postanowił wszystko zmienić.

Nie chciał czekać ani chwili dłużej.

We're in Hollywood  
Where your dreams come true

Hyunjin zmienił ułożenie swoich dłoni, obejmując nimi twarz Seungmina, która błyszczała światłem kolorowego oświetlenia DJ’a. Brunet spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem.

Różowe, pełne wargi Hyunjina znalazły się na czerwonych ustach Seungmina zaledwie po kilku sekundach. Usta blondyna były mięsiste i zmysłowe. Brunet od razu uległ temu dotykowi, pozwalając swojemu przyjacielowi pogłębić pocałunek. Badali każdy skrawek swoich ust, zamykając je w namiętnym pocałunku. Gdy zabrakło im tchu oderwali się od siebie, jednak tylko po to, by ich wargi ponownie się spotkały.

Dłonie Seungmin zjechały w dół pleców Hyunjina, zatrzymując się na jego pośladkach, na których opinał się materiał jego spodni. Kim zacisnął na nich jedną dłoń, powodując, że Hwang aż lekko podskoczył. Chłopak nie przerwał jednak pocałunku, a ośmielony zachowaniem Seungmina, przygryzł jego kształtne usta, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

And there is something in me  
I can't believe what I see  
The dark is taking my mind

Usta Hyunjina błądziły po delikatnej skórze na szyi Seungmina, zostawiając na niej czerwone ślady. Palce bruneta wplątane były w jasne włosy wyższego chłopaka, gdy ten odchyla do tyłu głowę, dając blondynowi więcej możliwości.

Fala euforii zalewała ciała ich obu, nogi miękły w wyniku przenikającej ich obecności. Serca biły szybko; umysły całkowicie zamglone, przyćmione panującą chwilą.  
Zatraceni w sobie nawzajem, w dotyku, którego oboje pragnęli, zdawali się nie myśleć o konsekwencjach swojego zachowania. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, zarzekali się posiadania wobec siebie jakichkolwiek uczuć. Takie stanowisko zdawało się być tej nocy całkowicie rozmyte.

Najlepsi przyjaciele?

Maybe you're taking too wrong  
Maybe you're getting too high

Dwuznaczność ich relacji, następstwa ich zachowania, pozostałe na szyjach ślady, czerwone od pocałunków usta i wspomnienia nieziemskiego dotyku. Niewyjaśnione kwestie, pytania i szczere odpowiedzi – z tym wszystkim będą musieli się zmierzyć następnego dnia.

Jednak dzisiejszej nocy nic się nie liczyło.

Tej nocy byli w swoim własnym Hollywood.

**Author's Note:**

> mam nadzieję, że czytanie tego krótkiego opowiadania spowodowało uśmiech na waszej twarzy!  
> to dopiero początek moich historii tutaj, stay tuned~
> 
> nie zapomnijcie podzielić swoimi opiniami, luv u all ♥


End file.
